I'll Take Two, Please
by celeste9
Summary: In which the ARC team is faced with another universe's James Lester. Lester/Becker, not part of my L/B series


_****_A/N: Written for kink bingo, 'mirrors/doubles'. There are implications of Lester/Becker/Lester, though mostly only in Becker's head. *g* But if that bothers you, you probably will want to click away. Again, not in my Lester/Becker series, though it doesn't contradict anything so you can set it there if you want.

_**I'll Take Two, Please**_

So this scenario wasn't playing out quite like it did in Becker's dreams. There was a lot more standing around and talking, for one.

Also more clothes.

Lester - Becker's Lester, James - was eyeing his counterpart like he was simply another unpleasant inconvenience in a long line of unpleasant inconveniences. "I don't suppose we could chuck you through the first anomaly that opens and be done with it?"

The other Lester didn't even blink. "I'd like to thank all of you for your kindness and understanding. Makes me feel quite at home."

"I'm sure you can understand the need to follow protocol," Matt said.

Lester pursed his lips but didn't argue. "At least Captain Becker is no longer pointing an EMD at me."

"You know we need to-"

"Question you!" Connor interrupted, looking rather over-excited. "Can I do it? You do realise what all of this means? He hasn't time-traveled, he's come through from a parallel universe! Imagine the possibilities!"

Lester looked distinctly discomfited. "I believe it is up to Matt to do that sort of thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," James agreed readily, actually appearing sympathetic to his counterpart's plight. Apparently Lester's aversion to Connor's puppy dog enthusiasm was a universal constant, no matter what universe they happened to be dealing with. "Perhaps later, Connor."

Connor's face fell but he didn't try to protest. Probably he didn't want to chance that 'later' turning into 'never'.

"Perhaps we could do it all later?" Lester asked. "I am rather tired." And he did look it, his face worn and dark circles under his eyes.

Becker fought his natural inclination to want to soothe him. First there was the fact that if this James Lester shared any personality traits with the James Lester of Becker's world (and it seemed very much that he did), he would be utterly horrified to be comforted by Becker in front of the ARC staff. More importantly, though, he might look exactly - and Becker did mean _exactly_ - like Becker's James, but he wasn't him. Even if he was wearing that dark pin-striped suit Becker loved so much. The tie was wrong, James didn't have a tie like that. Though the green did wonderful things for his eyes…

Shit. This was so bad. Or, really, it was going to be wonderful fodder for Becker's imagination, but mostly it was terrible. He was going to embarrass himself, he just knew it. He tried to focus on Matt, who was talking again.

"I don't see why not, it is late," Matt was saying, glancing at James as if for confirmation. "I think we've determined he's not about to blow us up or anything, so it's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"I hope you're planning on putting me up in a hotel. I don't fancy the ARC accommodations."

"You can stay with us," Becker blurted out. Oh, bollocks.

Both Lesters were raising eyebrows at him. (He couldn't decide if he was annoyed or inexplicably turned-on by that.) After a moment the other Lester turned away from Becker and fixed a disbelieving gaze on James. "You're shagging _him_?"

"Hey," Becker said, offended and blushing. Also, what? "I never said that, anyway. What makes you think I'm living with him?"

"Please," Lester said, hardly sparing Becker a glance. "I believe I know how to judge my own body language well enough."

James crossed his arms over his chest. "Is everyone quite sure we can't chuck him through an anomaly?"

There was a resounding chorus of 'yes', led by Connor, who looked as if he might be sick at the very idea. Abby was patting his back, though she appeared to be trying quite hard not to laugh.

Taking pity on Connor (which was nice of him, Becker thought, as no one seemed at all eager to take pity on _him_), he said, "What if you got caught through an anomaly, James? You wouldn't want them to toss you aside like that, would you?"

"I'd like to see anyone try," James said under his breath. "Yes, very well, I suppose we must keep you. A hotel is certainly out of the question, I do hope you possess more intelligence than that." He ran his eyes over everyone, lingering on Jess hopefully. "Would anyone like to volunteer...?"

No one said anything. Jess was biting her lip and obviously making a valiant effort not to smile.

"Oh, fine. You can stay in my spare bedroom. Luckily I am not unfeeling enough to put myself in a room at the ARC."

Becker tried not to grin.

"The same spare room where Connor's pets used the carpet as, for lack of a better term, their litter box?" Lester asked, his nose scrunching up rather adorably.

"I stayed with you, too?" Connor asked, his eyes wide. "Are you sure we can't do the debriefing now? I have so many-"

"No," both Lesters insisted, eyeing each other with a lot less wariness than they'd shown previously.

They were starting to like each other, which was good for Becker. And not just because he had a dirty mind. If he was going to have two Lesters as flatmates, it was definitely for the best if they actually got along.

"I suppose I'd rather stay with myself than any of you," Lester went on reluctantly. "Though I can't say I'm looking forward to discovering what I really sound like when I'm having sex."

Becker couldn't help his snicker, though James was digging his fingernails into his palm behind his back. Becker had a worrying suspicion that he wasn't getting laid any time soon.

"Or Captain Becker, for that matter," Lester continued and Becker wasn't laughing any more. "I hope you're not a screamer, it may give me indigestion."

Becker could feel everyone staring at him, now probably wondering the same thing. His face was burning and he could imagine the teasing already.

"Well, can't fault my eye, at least," Lester allowed, sweeping Becker with a lingering once-over. "Beyond that I'm afraid my taste leaves something to be desired."

His slow, thorough consideration was starting to make Becker feel warm and kind of tingly all over, heat pooling low in his belly and seeping out. Becker remembered that this was still Lester, sort of. Lester in different circumstances. It wasn't that ridiculous to think this Lester would be attracted to him, too, was it? Probably he didn't _like _Becker, but James hadn't liked Becker that much before they'd started shagging either.

Lester redirected his gaze to James. "Perhaps I'll discover why you keep him around after you've shagged him."

"Doubtful," James said. "I'm not sure I know the answer to that myself."

Connor sniggered in the background. Becker regretted the support he'd shown him earlier.

The two Lesters were smiling these tiny smiles at each other and Becker started to think perhaps he should be concerned. That was just what he needed, two Lesters being snarky together and making fun of him.

Hell, who was he kidding? James being snarky and making fun of him was basically foreplay.

"Come along, let's get you settled," James was saying.

The rest of the team took the hint and started to disperse, Connor still looking regretful. Becker would bet a lot of money that he was going to be up most of the night exploring theories and thinking of a million and one things to ask Lester in the morning. He would also bet Abby wasn't going to get much sleep either, poor thing.

Becker and the other Lester both followed James into his office, where he started to pack up his things. Becker leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and tried to pretend like he wasn't observing them both out of the corner of his eye, looking from one to the other. It was so uncanny, he could hardly tear his eyes away. He wondered if they looked the same underneath the suits, if they had the same scars, the same… other things.

When James had finished, he picked up his briefcase and stepped around to the other side of his desk, a glint in his eyes as he gazed at Becker for an instant before circling Lester slowly, intently appraising.

It was insanely hot. He was basically checking himself out. Becker put all his effort into not fidgeting and also not licking his lips. He really wanted to, but that would have been wrong. Wouldn't it? Very bad of him, so wrong. Normal people didn't want to watch their boyfriend make out with himself.

Oh, God. Becker surreptitiously knocked his head back against the wall.

James stopped in front of himself and they stood there watching each other. Just a quiet, careful assessment, and Becker was definitely not saying a silent prayer to anyone who might be listening that one of them would touch the other already, for Christ's sake.

Then James smirked and reached his hand out to straighten the other Lester's tie. "I have always thought I'd never find anyone better than myself."

Becker stopped short of pinching himself. If he was actually dreaming, he'd like to not wake up before he got to the good part.

_**End**_


End file.
